


亲爱的提图斯

by Enoya



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya





	亲爱的提图斯

　　1849年的诸灵节，肖邦的姐姐刚从巴黎回来，带回肖邦的死讯。她敲开你家的门，风尘仆仆，大概是刚刚落下脚。

　　“弗里德里克口授了几句话，要我带给你，”她她递过一张纸，神色黯然。你接过来看，只有短短几行字，大意是怀念旧日时光，遗憾没能见上你最后一面。路德维卡说：“最后几日，他说话都困难。”

　　她没告诉你，她还带回了弟弟的心脏。你后来听说，肖邦的心脏浸在酒精里，放在罐子里，在过关卡时险些被拦下。你想起肖邦离开华沙的那天，跟你说他最怕再也回不来。如今他身躯埋在异国，心脏回到故乡，保存在圣十字教堂的柱下。

　　他离开华沙的日子是1830年的诸灵节，刚刚好整整19年前。离别前，他的老师埃尔斯纳为他写了一首小康塔塔，由他的同学们唱：“愿你的才华在这里生成，在别处闪耀。”

　　马车停在城门口，你只能送他到那里。他手里捧着一个杯子，里面装着波兰的泥土。分别的时刻，你和他相顾无言。20年的友谊，你要说的话太多，可是似乎哪一句也不合适。最终，你紧紧握了一下他的手：“把波兰的音乐带到世界去。”

　　后来你时常后悔，没能好好告诉他你有多珍视他。他是你最好的朋友，可是到了最后，你们的告别却只像个仪式。可那时你并不知道肖邦再不会回来，那次告别，就是永别。

　　肖邦与故乡的诀别，却不是你和他的。你们很快再次见面了。在卡里兹，你们一起去听了歌剧，重游旧地，在旅馆叙旧。肖邦正因为离家而失落沮丧，终于因为见到你而重新快乐起来。你们约定好，过一段时间就要相聚一次。你们如此天真，以为你们的友谊可以永远维系下去，直到死亡带走你们其中一方。

　　分开你们的不是死亡，是战争。11月22日，华沙爆发了起义，你出于年轻人的义愤踏上回程。肖邦不舍分别，可他到底没有拦你。临别前他紧紧拥抱你：“我们在斯图加特再见。”你们谁也没有想到，你回去之后，华沙的边境就被封锁，连出国一趟都成了难事。

　　你对那段时间的记忆模糊不清了。如果你知道那是你和他最后一次见面，你怎么会轻易放过你们共度的一分一秒。

　　肖邦在巴黎停下脚步，一留就是十九年。这些年里你结了婚，经营着父亲留下的农场，开了新作坊。你们时有通信，肖邦的口吻还是那么热情洋溢，像个孩子，就像你们十多岁时那样。每隔那么几个月，你总会收到他好几页的长信，絮絮叨叨讲他在巴黎遇到的琐事。你们都计划着再见一面。可是你忙着农场里的事，而肖邦，他不再回华沙。

　　为什么他不回来，家乡难道不是他魂牵梦萦的吗？你猜，他是不愿看到故乡物是人非的面貌。或者，他还没有完成他的任务：把波兰的音乐带到世界去。又或者，他只是太优柔寡断，没法作下回故乡的决定。

　　他在最后的日子里写了几封信回华沙，其中一封是给你的，邀请你去巴黎和他叙叙旧。你从肖邦在华沙的家人那里得知他病得格外厉害，马不停蹄地托人去办出国的手续。可是因为法国的政局，你没能拿到你的护照。再后来，路德维卡从巴黎带回了弟弟的死讯。

　　你知道，你和他的故事到此为止了。可是肖邦的故事还没有结束。他的名字被镌刻在丰碑上，他的音乐会流传千古。可是你认识的肖邦，你的小弗里切克，你童年的好友，那个和你一起骑马，一起游历乡野的男孩，已经永远地故去了。

　　你留着你和他的通信，从少年时到肖邦死去时的所有信件。有时候，你会打开他的信重读。他爱说个没完，在信里也一样，每次看信你总会发现之前没注意过的细节。渐渐地，你回忆起你们共度的少年时光，你们在原野上纵马飞驰的经历，你们在白杨树下畅谈时，他富有表情的双眼，绯红的面颊。你想起他的琴声，想起你们为了一副铁弓争执，他叫你“可恶的伪君子”，却又飞快地原谅了你。你回想起他柔和轻快的语调，仿佛永远不会竭尽的感情。你们把对方的信带在身边，像带着至宝一样从不离身。

　　“明知对你的爱徒劳无益，我还是愿你长久地爱我，年久日甚，”在肖邦给你写的一封长信中，他写道，那时你们已经分别数月，“为此我在纸上这般语无伦次……和你在一起，我一无所获，也无从丧失。我对你的热诚以超自然的方式迫使你的心里也感受到相似的热情。你并非自己想法的主人，我是主人，我不会任你丢弃，像树木听凭绿色褪去，那些给树木带来性格、快乐和生命的绿色。即使在冬日，我心中绿意充盈！”

　　你放下信，忽觉惘然。你似乎领悟了什么，可是那究竟是什么，你却说不出来。

　　窗外阳光明媚，这是冬天少有的日子。你的儿子在屋前空地上和伙伴玩耍。你给儿子取名叫弗里德里克，用的是你童年挚友的名字。你看着两个嬉戏的男孩，觉得像极了二十多年前的你和他。

　　你微微发笑。在华沙的土地上，你和他曾经共享最美好的年华。如今，波兰的原野，积雪覆盖下的土壤里，草叶正在萌发新芽。

　　***

　　文中涉及所有人物，信件，事件，均为史实。提图斯•沃伊切霍夫斯基，肖邦的同学和童年好友。


End file.
